


Per tutta la vita

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per tutti arriva il momento delle scelte, e se il sole risplende nel cielo azzurro… È il seguito di "Notte d’argento”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per tutta la vita

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 16 novembre  2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** Per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Per tutti arriva il momento delle scelte, e se il sole risplende nel cielo azzurro…È il seguito di "Notte d’argento”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** : 685/2  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.  
> 

 Il sole risplendeva nel cielo di un azzurro intenso accarezzato da una leggera e tiepida brezza d’inizio estate. I sui raggi inondavano il prato di Hogwarts facendo scintillare le acque del lago e illuminando il castello, ombra imponente alle spalle del folto gruppo di persone che festeggiava e avvolgeva la singolare coppia bianca e nera, mentre l’armonioso canto di Fanny si spargeva per l’aria tersa.  
Ma Severus Piton, l’apprezzato Preside della rinomata scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts, che si ergeva nel suo elegante completo nero, il mantello di seta che leggiadro ondeggiava al delicato soffio del vento, non vedeva e non sentiva assolutamente nulla intorno a sé.  
Elyn era lì, tra le sue braccia, che gli dichiarava il suo amore.  
 _Per tutta la vita._  
Per un _sempre_ finalmentevero e reale.  
Stretta tra le sue braccia, bella e sorridente come non mai.  
Elyn, la sua donna, _sua moglie._  
L'abbracciò forte e le sorrise, con _dolce passione_ , poi di nuovo la baciò con trasporto, con intensità, con desiderio ardente.  
Il bacio appassionato di un uomo che ama, che sorride, che vive.  
Intorno a sé il mago percepiva insoliti rumori, ma come ovattati e lontani: gente che batteva le mani, scandiva felice i loro nomi, si sgolava a fare auguri. Severus, però, quasi non se ne rendeva conto, perso com’era nel mondo dei suoi sogni, immerso negli occhi della sua amata Elyn, nel suo sorriso innamorato, colmo del perdono che lo aveva riportato alla vita quando giaceva nel letto del San Mungo preda inerme del veleno di Nagini.  
All'improvviso, Severus sentì il movimento, lo percepì forte al centro del suo cuore.  
 _La spina stava uscendo._  
Il sorriso _dolce e bello_ di Elyn stava compiendo anche quell'ultima, incredibile ed inaspettata magia.  
Stava estraendo la lunga spina acuminata che tanti anni prima si era conficcata in profondità nel suo cuore, quando aveva visto Lily, candido giglio di bianco vestita nel giorno delle sue nozze, mostrare a tutti la vera che Potter le aveva appena messo al dito.  
 _A tutti._  
Anche a lui che era nascosto in fondo, in mezzo agli alberi, nera figura celata nell'oscurità della sua anima di perdente, del suo cuore lacerato e sconfitto.  
Elyn era riuscita a guarire tutto: il suo corpo, la sua anima e anche il suo cuore.  
La lunga spina acuminata, quella che per tanti anni aveva straziato il suo cuore lacerandolo in profondità, era uscita senza neppure portare con sé una piccola stilla di sangue, senza lasciare alcun segno, senza provocare il minimo dolore. Spegnendo infine un ricordo di sofferenza che era durato fin troppo a lungo.  
Elyn gli sorrideva, soffusa di luce ed avvolta in seta e veli bianchi, stretta tra le sue braccia appassionate, mostrando _a tutti_ con infinito orgoglio l'anello che il mago le aveva appena infilato all'anulare.  
E Severus era lì, davanti _a tutti_ , questa volta, sotto il sole che illuminava il suo sorriso felice adagiato sulle labbra sottili, gli occhi neri che scintillavano d'amore.  
Ed Elyn era bella ai suoi occhi innamorati, più bella di quanto mai fosse stata bella Lily nel ricordo implacabile di quel tremendo giorno lontano.  
I lunghi e morbidi riccioli castani della donna che amava volavano leggeri nell'aria mentre Severus la sollevava tra le braccia girando su se stesso, ebbro di felicità, quasi tremante, del tutto inconscio d’essere davanti a tanta gente che applaudiva entusiasta.  Il mago incrociò lo sguardo nocciola, screziato dall'oro del sole e colmo d'amore, mentre le labbra rosse suggellavano il suo sorriso, _dolce e bello,_ dischiuse nel desiderio di un nuovo bacio appassionato.  
Era bella, Elyn. Sorridente. _E sua!_  
Una vita di felicità, colma d'amore e scandita dal sorriso di Elyn, brillava sotto l’abbagliante sole di giugno a scaldare il cuore di Severus, infine guarito. _Libero!_  
Le grida di felicitazione e gli applausi continuavano attorno agli sposi, ma il mago non li sentiva, ancora del tutto perso nel dolce sorriso felice della sua donna.  
Severus sorrideva e vedeva solo il sorriso che aveva saputo perdonarlo e convincerlo che anche lui, nonostante tutto il suo tremendo passato, aveva diritto ad amare, essere riamato ed essere infine felice.  
 _Per tutta la vita!_  
   
   
   



End file.
